starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustgrad
Augustgrad (a.k.a. "Korhal City")Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. is the capital city of Korhal, restored from Confederate destructionMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and named in honor of Augustus Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Overview Lying on a desert plain with mountains to its north, the city is exceptionally expansive with the core of the city on higher ground than the outlying regions to the southwest on the banks of a river. The city became the capital of the Terran Dominion and during the Brood War it was the most heavily fortified city in the Dominion,Gerard DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. an assessment that still held true during the Spectre Rebellion. Structurally, Augustgrad is a showpiece of Dominion wealth and influence. Massive buildings are located in the core of the city, reaching upwards. On the ground, bustling streets are intermingled with quiet parks and open spaces. The city is a hotbed for technology, research, education and manufacturing, with the planet's population having a much higher than average income. Much of the Dominion's military leadership chose to live with their families in Augustgrad.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. In spite of its massive wealth, it also contains stretches of great poverty and crime, with members of these communities seeing Dominion leadership as doing damage on them from above.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. History Augustgrad, the "restored" capital of Korhal, was established as the capital of the newly formed Terran Dominion a few weeks after the fall of the Terran Confederacy.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. During the Brood War, Augustgrad was besieged by the United Earth Directorate. The city fellBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. despite a long drawn out defense by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk.'''DuGalle: "I am Admiral Gerard DuGalle, and I must commend you, Sir, for holding back our advance for as long as you have. You are indeed a worthy opponent." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. Liberation command center overlooking the city]] The UED sent enslaved zerg to reinforce their troops in Augustgrad. However, their control of the Overmind was tenuous, so not many were sent. The UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by zerg under Sarah Kerrigan. General Edmund Duke then established his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, Duke's base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Interbellum In the four years since the Brood War, Augustgrad was extensively decontaminated, modernized and beautified by Dominion tax dollars. It now features parks, statues of Mengsk and his imperial palace.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. It is somewhat congested however.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. ]] In 2503, the Spectre Rebellion occurred, between the rebel Project Shadowblade and the Dominion. Shadowblade's AI, Lio Travski, shut down communications and Mengsk's Palace was attacked by spectres. However, the assault ended in failure, and Shadowblade withdrew. Shortly before the Second Great War, Augustgrad was bombarded by a pirate radio signal playing a song called Wings of Liberty. This lasted at least two days, leaving Dominion officials scrambling to find the source.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Media Blitz In 2504, the Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios, not realizing that it was piloted by Tychus Findlay. He fired on the studio guards, confusing the Dominion for several minutes, during which time Raynor's Raiders set up a forward base using a command center they acquired earlier. As they moved against the broadcast towers, General Horace Warfield attempted to stop them. However, Raynor's Raiders successfully broadcast proof that Mengsk used psi emitters on Tarsonis. This caused rioting in the streets, during which citizens set fire to government buildings.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz." (in English). 2010. Invasion :Main article: Battle of Korhal While Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk and Captain Matt Horner evacuated civilians, Kerrigan landed outside the city gates. The zerg drove Dominion forces into Augustgrad after using bile launchers to destroy the Drakken defense network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. Broodmother Zagara then pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. where Raynor's Raiders teamed up with the zerg to topple the Dominion's elite troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan entered the palace and killed Mengsk with the help of Commander Jim Raynor. The zerg then departed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. End War Moebius Corps raided the palace and took the Keystone. They entrenched themselves at Bennet Port, preparing to transport it off world. Hybrid channeled Void energy into the Keystone, resulting in a psionic disruption that overwhelmed the terrans. Hierarch Artanis deployed immortals to protect the Dominion forces until the disruption subsided. The combined forces of Raynor, Valerian and Artanis reclaimed the Keystone.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. The Dominion suffered enormous casualties in the process.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. At some point during the war, Amon sent forces to set up void shards outside of Korhal Palace. Corporal Faraday tasked allied commanders with destroying these shards before they could activate and destroy the city. During the battle, Kimeran Pirates began looting the city, and Faraday asked the allied commanders to destroy their two Pirate capital ships. The shards were destroyed before Korhal could be devastated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Rifts to Korhal (in English). 2015-11-17. Reconstruction To memorialize the third anniversary of the fall of his father's regime, Valerian held a monumental celebration in the capital wing, heralding in a new age of peace and prosperity within the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, protests occurred outside of Korhal Palace in response to the feral zerg attack on Tyrador IX, with protestors calling for Valerian to step down as Emperor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. By 2511, scars of the former conflicts that had scarred the city could still be seen. Around that time, the Terran Dominion Ghost Academy was temporarily moved from Ursa to Augustgrad.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Known Locations Establishments *Adam's Place *Allen's Karaoke Pub *Augustgrad Bullion Depository *Augustgrad Gates *Augustgrad Warfighting Center *Bennet Port *Beta Bank *BJ's Clam Shack *Cineplex 5000 *Dante's Circle *Doc Adams Cyber Implants *Dominion Marine Corps Headquarters *El Cochinito Loco *Emporio Ormoni *F.E.D. Global Elite Control *Ghost Academy *Goraion Systems *Korhal Palace *Liaison Hotel *Marcello's Italian Cuisine *Mengsk's private apartments *Rob's Guns *Sammu BBQ & Noodles *Singularity Travel Agency *Stubborn Bull *Styrling Memorial Officers Academy *SuperNova *Taiwan Girl Popcorn Chicken *Toshi's *The Gift of Freedom *UNN Studios *Zywia Y Bronia Notes It was originally hazy as to whether "Korhal City" was the same location as Augustrad. The Wings of Liberty mission Media Blitz takes place in a city that is effectively unnamed, bar flags in the mission labeled "Korhal City." However, map editor files confirm that the city is indeed Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 References }} Category:Augustgrad Category:Terran settlements